zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ceiling Master/Archive 3
Message from 9549code thanks i am an obsessive fan of zelda also should the fact that jumping or diving from high places on to the Lotus Leaf Root causes it to flip over as well as enemies falling on it 9549code :No problem. And probably not. It seems like a relatively minor detail. —'Ceiling Master' 20:02, August 14, 2014 (UTC) oh have you tried vizzed board yet what do you think of it? 9549code :Uh, no. I already told you I have the Oracle games on my 3DS and have played them. —'Ceiling Master' 21:29, August 14, 2014 (UTC) "Redone edit"? Message from 9549code 2 do u know how to put text in a userbox that's all black i have been trying to mane mine say the same thing as my yellow userbox only diffrince is to add black at the end insted of yellow i also have been trying to make the text yellow can you help 9549code :You should just be able to add text here to make text appear white. —'Ceiling Master' 19:46, August 17, 2014 (UTC) i tryed it and i can't seem to do it what am i doing wrong?9549code :Because is a template, I don't think you can change it on your page. You may have to copy and paste the template coding for the userbox and put that font tag in there. :Oh, and on the topic of userboxes, please chill out. It's making it hard for my computer to load the preview if I try and edit it. —'Ceiling Master' 17:01, August 18, 2014 (UTC) i have notice that zeldapedia has a page for Song of Awakening from Spirit Tracks but dose not have a page about the song of awakening for link's awakening should i make a page called Song of Awakening (Link's Awakening) also Ballad of the Wind Fish (Link's Awakening) starts the song 9549code :I don't think there is a "Song of Awakening" in Link's Awakening. You're probably thinking of the "Ballad of the Wind Fish". —'Ceiling Master' 16:26, August 19, 2014 (UTC) There Is The Wind Fish says at the end of the game play the eight instruments play the song of awakening 9549code :Oh. See, he's just referring to the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" as a song of awakening. It's not a separate thing. —'Ceiling Master' 16:20, August 20, 2014 (UTC) if it is not an item then what infobox can be used for it, as most pages have them and i think they are cool. Also in SS, in hero mode the skyward strike is not at maximum offensive power at the beginning of the game but rather at maximize offensive power of the current sword you have as the goddess sword skyward strike spin attack will not kill the Qudra baba and the goddess long sword will but its range at swing it is at full power as i have the game an am still in the middle of trying to complete hero mode to confirm that9549code :Its category is "miscellaneous". Because it doesn't have an item category, it's not considered an item. And... I really have no idea what you're talking about. —'Ceiling Master' 17:39, August 21, 2014 (UTC) skyward sword if u can read then you should know what i talking about the page Hero Mode says the skyward strike is at max power if that's true using the goddess sword u should be able to kill the yellow deku baba with the skyward strike spin attack for people who don't understand raise the sword up to the sky charge it and then immediately do a spin attack 9549code :First of all, I'm tired of your quoting. Technically you're doing it correctly, but I know what I said. :Second of all, watch your tone. Yes, I can read. Maybe if you typed better, with correct grammar and spelling, I would be able to understand. :Third of all, that sounds relatively unimportant. —'Ceiling Master' 18:32, August 21, 2014 (UTC) to say a misleading page unimportant how can you call this an encyclopedia of Zelda if you don't add the details and the little details. N.O.I. the page says it is at max S for all of hero mode and the fact is that is not true in range for all of hero mode it is at max s but not power i is based on the sword u are using at that time 9549code ::Look, if one of you has trouble reading, it's not Ceiling Master. The page clearly says nothing about the Skyward Strike's power at any point in Hero mode. Only charge time and beam shape/size are mentioned. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:26, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ... Happy mask man quote? I know it would be preferable to give a quote that is canon based but I think the one I gave him is a lot better. He shows more of his personality as well. Even Ridley from the Metroid wiki's quote was taken from the manga. So I guess you're calling the shots. Would you rather the better one from the manga or the one that's canon based? :I wouldn't say I'm calling the shots. I just don't think we've ever used a quote from a manga for a somewhat major character like the Happy Mask Salesman. I see quotes as expository of the character, and your quote is pretty good, but I don't know about using something from the manga for his quote. —'Ceiling Master' 21:09, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::While it's true that the manga quote given is more expository, it also only accurately describes the manga's interpretation of the character. The Happy Mask Salesman of the manga is quite a bit more sinister than his original counterpart. What I'm getting at is that the quote doesn't really fit the canon version of the character. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:19, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Message from Triforce14 Any tips on how I would make a page like the materials one? Where do I start and how do I 'source' information? --Triforce14 (talk) 23:30, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :You don't necessarily have to "source" information like reference notes or anything. I think the general consensus is that the game itself is source enough. Like the guys on the HW talk page said, the best thing to do unless you have plenty of info already is to look around on the Internet and see what other sites have. As for the formatting of the page, my guess is that you can base it off of something like this. —'Ceiling Master' 00:26, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :The best precedent we have for an upgrades/materials list is probably on ''Skyward Sword's Scrap Shop page. I don't know how similar that system is to the one in Hyrule Warriors, but hopefully that's a decent starting point. As for citing sources, like CM said we don't require that you put links or anything on the actual page. Though it would be helpful for us if you could check your accuracy against other sites and link to them in your edit summary, since most of us haven't actually played the game and therefore can't verify information just by looking at it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:38, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Got it. I'll try to work on it as soon as I can. Thanks for the advice --Triforce14 (talk) 01:32, October 15, 2014 (UTC) The materials page is redirected to the treasures page. Is there a way to make the materials page seperate from that so it doesn't redirect? Doing that would also probably mean moving some things from treasures over to materials if it makes sense. --Triforce14 (talk) 02:36, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :You can go here and edit the page however you need to. —'Ceiling Master' 20:38, October 15, 2014 (UTC) A winner is you! You can now press the rollback button! Congratulations! Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:00, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you kindly! —'Ceiling Master' 22:19, October 30, 2014 (UTC) A Little Late to Congratulate Congrats on becoming a rollbacker. You can now press one more button! Green Rupee 17:00, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I'll press it wisely. —'Ceiling Master' 17:20, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Message from MarioFan5050 You said you wanted to take the Dreadfuse page to the talk page, so here I am. What I'm saying is, if Dreadfuse was an Ancient Robot, Fi probably would've mentioned its history. What I believe is that enemies studied Scervo's design and created a robot guard based off an Ancient Robot. What do you think?--MarioFan the Master of Nothing 00:35, November 5, 2014 (UTC)MarioFan5050 :I actually meant this page. But my thinking is that Fi says Dreadfuse is a similar model to Scervo, perhaps a slightly updated and more powerful one, so it's still possible he is some type of Ancient Robot. He also still has the LD- prefix to his name, and assuming it means he was made in the Lanayru Desert, that pretty much clinches it for me. —'Ceiling Master' 00:39, November 5, 2014 (UTC) True, the LD thing is a good point. But Ancient Robots are one of the 5 Surface tribes, what would it be doing in Skyloft? By the way I'll use the talk after this conversation. :/ :The only reason I can think of is that originally, the Statue of the Goddess (and by extension, Skyloft) was once a part of the Surface. I'm guessing that the Ancient Robots' civilization flourished prior to the war against Demise, so it's plausible that Dreadfuse was built and put in the Sky Keep while it was still stuck in the Sealed Grounds, before Hylia shot it up into the Sky during the war to protect the humans. —'Ceiling Master' 00:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Right... yeah, you have a point. Let's end this now. Good day sir!--MarioFan the Master of Nothing 00:49, November 5, 2014 (UTC)MarioFan5050 :Glad we could have an intelligent discussion without antagonism. —'Ceiling Master' 00:49, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Yay! Wii U Title Sections I considered putting just The Legend of Zelda but I think that would be problematic since we already have a game called just The Legend of Zelda. Perhaps The Legend of Zelda (Wii U) isn't the best way to phrase section titles but I think it's better than having two identically named games. For example, at some point I plan to add a Wii U section on the Bow page, having The Legend of Zelda on the page twice is just going to look bad. Oni Link 15:25, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, yeah. Heh, I didn't even think about the original game... —'Ceiling Master' 15:32, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hopefully they actually give it a new name now so we're not stuck calling it The Legend of Zelda (2015). Oni Link 15:46, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, that'll make everything a heckuva lot easier. Unless they actually call it just The Legend of Zelda... —'Ceiling Master' 15:49, December 6, 2014 (UTC) One of your telling people to only add zelda related images lines I know the line "Do a barrel roll." I have been driven nuts on levels(planets as they are called in Star Fox) by that line. Also, i do think it is also important to put only franchise-only related images on the wiki as well. TERMINA THEORY HERE IS AN GOOD THEORY ON TERMINA. TERMINA IS HYRULE IN THE FUTURE.--Wolf the troll kirby (talk) 13:10, December 30, 2014 (UTC)Wolf the troll kirby :Why the caps lock? And... no, I doubt it. —'Ceiling Master' 16:14, December 30, 2014 (UTC) But it makes sense, why else would one of the gorons mention Dodongo's cavern. And, in every Zelda game, the face of Hyrule has changed. It could also explain why there are similiarities in the Terminians and Hyliens. --Wolf the troll kirby (talk) 17:23, December 30, 2014 (UTC)Wolf the troll kirby :I think just the idea that they're parallel universes is enough to explain most similarities and differences. —'Ceiling Master' 21:12, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Contrags! * Beeing five years active here on Wikia (I'm here on Wikia five years long editing, too) * and for your 3000th edit. But yeah... As you noticed I'm not quit often active but I overdid it a little bit requesting the rollback user rights (me). Was it worthwhile? Meh, I dunno... And hurray, I've Xenoblade Chronicles. I bought it for 49€. In December it costs 110€ and I'm lucky I bought that game in November. Can you eplain me how can I defeat: * Ancient Daedela * and Blizzard Belgazas? These spikes are freaking annoying and the only way to seal them using Monado Purge. It is necassary to wear heavy armor in order to defend against the attacks of the superbosses? All my characters are on Level 99 and they wear the the Rondine armor and Fiora wears the Speed V armor. — ShiramLudgerusээ 13:52, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you very much. Glad to hear you've gotten Xenoblade. It's pretty epic. Unfortunately, I never actually defeated those Superbosses. There are plenty of tips and tricks out there, some even on the Xenoblade Wiki, in the form of comments and videos. They'd probably be more help than I would. —'Ceiling Master' 16:27, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Message from Altispinex86 can you explain your reasoning behind changing my wild lotus flower edit back to venus flytrap? I am not mad I just need to Know what was wrong with it? :Like I said in my edit summary, the move wasn't discussed prior to being implemented, as is Zeldapedia's policy. Also, I don't trust Prima guides for official names of anything. —'Ceiling Master' 23:00, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The official name is unkwon. There are not only the Prima guides, they're few more. So, I don't want to trust the guides, too. If you want to discuss about the name or moving the page then start a discussion. — ShiramLudgerusӞӞ, 23:15, February 27, 2015 (UTC) When we have nothing else to go on then we depend on prima guides. I can't think of any examples right now but I'm sure it's happened several times in the past. It does need to be discussed first and now that we are discussing it, I support the move. Even taking the semi official source out of the equation, the plant is more lotus like than venus flytap like. It's water born and has two tiers of leaves like a lotus while the only common factor it has with the venus flytrap is the snapping ability. An important trait but visually the shape and habitat of the plant are very lotus like too. Oni Link 02:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Show me around? Hey, this hero needs someone to show him around. He's lost. Would you? Kikonu (talk) 03:19, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I recently discovered that you can talk with Ben Drowned on Cleverbot, he commented that he was murdered while playing Majora's Mask, I have a photo on my profile page, what do you think of this??-- 15:50, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hai... Halp Plz Hi! I've kind of "just started" (meh... I have done quite some contributing) on this wiki. Currently, I am happy to puke out information. However, I am not familiar with this wiki's chat system. Since I am not familiar with it, I feel socially awkward while I am on this wiki. Hopefully, learning about this wiki's chat systems will help me feel more confident with communicating on this wiki. I thought maybe you could help me out! Thanks for your time. Btw, COLORS!!! GoldenL2b2 (talk) 03:32, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Well, Zeldapedia doesn't have the "Special:Chat" feature that many Wikis have for a number of reasons. The only real way to communicate one-on-one is by talk pages — until you start getting involved in the community, like voting in the Temple of Courage and participating in forums. Feel free to ask me if you have any other questions. —'Ceiling Master' 14:12, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks! I do have a question, could you maybe talk me through the process of communicating with someone on this wiki? If so, thanks! Thank you for your time GoldenL2b2 (talk) 14:36, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Well, if there's a user you want to ask a question (let's use myself as an example), just find a link to their talk page (usually in their signature as (talk) next to their username), and click there. That will take you to their talk page (this page is my talk page) and you can leave them a message like you did with me. —'Ceiling Master' 22:17, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Is a person sent a notification when a message is left on their talk page? GoldenL2b2 (talk) 13:37, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yep. They'll see a little yellow box that says "You have new messages". —'Ceiling Master' 20:55, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Message from TheBellFox Thank you for the kind welcome to Zelda Wikia. I haven't been on many forums, or anything involving The Legend of Zelda, but I am a very avid fan of the series, and specialize in spelling and grammar for the most part. If I feel up to it, I may poke around a tiny bit and fix some parts where some more details or any added synopsis is needed, if I may; However, I don't know how to make direct links to where other references belong, and if I learn how, I'd like to take the liberty of adding a few pictures sometimes, if it's possible. If this becomes a problem, or if any of my information is incorrect, I'll be sure to do what I can to fix it and contribute. :) Thank you again. :Hey, if you can find stuff to fix, go for it. To link to another page, add double brackets around a word (i.e. Epona becomes Epona). Just make sure when you preview your edit that the link leads to the page you want it to. :A couple of other things; first, make sure you don't use contractions (guess I should have said do not use contractions, but who's counting?) simply because it looks more professional. Second, always remember to italicize game names by adding double apostrophes around a title (i.e. The Legend of Zelda becomes The Legend of Zelda). Other than that, make sure you've read over some of the other rules and whatnot, and happy editing! —'Ceiling Master' 20:48, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the pointers. :) They're really helpful, and I'll be certain to take note of it; I'm sorry for reading this late, and I'm sorry if you had to correct me before I read this. I'll try to make a habit of checking after I leave a message on your talk page because of that, so my apologies. I also have a somewhat major issue that makes a bit of a hole in some current editing I was thinking about fixing; Vaati's documents state that he, in the exact word of the original post, "also displays considerable arrogance, believing himself capable of overpowering Link and the Four Sword with ease on multiple occasions, even after having been sealed in the Four Sword previously." Now, please correct me if I was wrong, but it was my understanding that The Minish Cap was actually a prequel to Four Swords, and Four Swords Adventures, meaning that he hadn't ever fought Link beforehand, and he didn't believe himself capable of overpowering Link at all, since it hadn't happened yet. I always thought that since Link was forging the Four Sword in Minish Cap, that it came before any of the other Four Sword games? Any help would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. :) :Oh, one more pointer — when you leave a message on a forum or a talk page or a vote in the Temple of Courage (as an Admin, I'm telling you to go vote!), make sure you sign your post with four tildes (i.e. ~~~~). :As for your question... your reasoning makes sense to me, although here at Zeldapedia we don't really deal with the timeline that much. —'Ceiling Master' 22:30, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I'm so sorry! D: I'm not exactly used to this kind of style, so it's nice to be able to have a friendly admin such as yourself around to be able to help out. I feel a little bit lost in all of this, since I'm so new. I hope that I'll be able to help. I also apologise in advance if some of my grammar is a bit off; I'm originally from the UK, so I tend to type in the same style I grew up with. Anyways, if there's any kind of topic that you need help with, feel free to tell me; I've got a feeling that I'll be here for quite a while. Thank you again! :) --TheBellFox (talk) 22:35, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :I am pretty sure this wiki decided to use the Timeline more, after we agreed the Hyrule Historia is canon for now. With that being said (or rather, written) if no one is going to edit that part about the Four Sword, I will probably do it. It sure does feel a little weird not using contractions like this. --Zakitaro (talk) 05:33, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Transitioning to more mobile-friendly infoboxes Hey Ceiling Master, I'm contacting you as one of the recently active on Zeldapedia, hoping you'll bring it up for discussion with the other admins and the community: We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help. Why we’re doing this Simply put: Most current infobox structures translate very poorly to mobile devices, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that more and more of our contributors visit Wikia from a mobile device. To see just how much traffic has become mobile, you can check out this graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back: Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It'll take some effort up front, but we’re here to help with it, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. Tools we’ve designed to make the process easier We've enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the "old" infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the "Generate draft markup" button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. This won't contain your previous CSS styling, though (assuming you've used any), and if you want the infoboxes to still look the same on desktop, you'll have to add it to instead of into the template, where it was before. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It's fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the "Convert!" button on the right, which performs the same action as the "Generate draft markup" button. . I'll also watch this post - so feel free to ask any questions you have about this, and of course any questions other community members might have! All the best, Mira_Laime (help forum | blog) 23:26, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Recent block I know I kind of jumped the gun a little on RaphBlade there -- but he's causing a lot of problems and refuses to check the RC or his talk page. Is it cool with you that I blocked him? Wanted some input from another admin. ~Minish (talk) 14:20, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :No, it's perfectly fine. If he doesn't want to communicate or cooperate, I say block 'im. —'Ceiling Master' 16:01, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, cool. ~Minish (talk) 00:56, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Under the same header because of the topic...I actually blocked him for swearing you out, plus edit warring and being generally unhelpful. If you'd like, go ahead and unblock him -- I took what he said as kind of a nonsensical personal attack, but I may have just jumped the gun. ~Minish (talk) 15:43, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Believe me, it's fine. I was getting more and more frustrated, so it's probably better to let this thing cool off now and hopefully there won't be any more problems. —'Ceiling Master' 16:08, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Ceiling Master! I was wondering if you had any input on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love to see the Zeldapedia community included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:44, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :Personally, I'm not opposed to it. I'll bring it up within the community, but the community is so small these days, there's no guarantee of a response. —'Ceiling Master' 17:27, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Sounds good :) Raylan13 (talk) 19:17, September 18, 2015 (UTC) MM Fan Fiction Hello, CM. Long time, no see. If you can spare some time, I would ask you to give a look at my latest fanfic, which aims to narrate the events preceeding those of Majora's Mask, as well as Majora's backstory. Whatever your response shall be, thanks in advance. Death_Mask_Salesman (talk) 18:57, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Great Moblin Message from MaskDeMajor Hello Ceiling Master, I have an important copyright issue. Can I write you an private message somewhere or a mail?--MaskDeMajor (talk) 13:04, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, we can go on and use the private messaging function. —'Ceiling Master' 16:48, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the fast response. Could be dificult to get us both online at same time, but let us try. Otherwise you can send me a mail. :)--MaskDeMajor (talk) 12:03, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Seems the chat option isn't working.^^° Would you be so nice and could write me a mail?--MaskDeMajor (talk) 23:36, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey I am new to the Zeldapedia and was editing my profile. I uploaded one image for my text bubble and didn't realise a user page has any connection with a wikia. So I uploaded another image which isn't connected to Zelda because I didn't know about user pages having any connection I thought it's account tied. What do I do?? also no idea why this message forced itself into another talk ._. I have barely any idea how to even control talk option sorry. OPLinkle (talk) 20:14, January 1, 2016 (UTC) why did you delete my page with no reason i have tried to make a incarnation page due to the confusion with just link i say let my page be aim a fan like you are aim simply making a page if they want a specific version of that character such as Link Link why i cannot make a page with creativity and see the page grow and help each other as a community of fans around the world the meaning of wikis to give information or do you have a vendetta against me if so please message so we can sort this out instead of being left with questions as to why my page was deleted Deleted page Ask why Hello it's me again have you seen my message please tell me so i can prevent this i don't want to argue i want to keep this calm so let me ask why did you delete my page there's a toon link a young link why not a skyward sword link and this is what wikis is about helping each other make the page stronger please contact me if anything as to why... :First off, page creation is something that needs to be discussed. Second of all, in your page's particular case, it's an unnecessary page; Link already has sections on his page for each game he's in, and we decided quite some time ago to not split the Link page. Toon Link and Young Link are both derived from Super Smash Bros., which are non-canon, and though they are based on appearances from Zelda games, their main basis (and by extension, their pages' basis) is on their non-canon appearances, warranting another page. —'Ceiling Master' 15:32, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello Another Question How do multiple people Become Admin though created/started By one person? :The Wiki is created by the "Founder", who is automatically given Bureaucrat rights. Bureaucrats can grant other users Bureaucrat rights, Administrator rights, and rollback privileges. :More importantly, you need to stop creating pages without discussion. We don't make pages for different incarnations of Link, nor do we dedicate pages to random theories. —'Ceiling Master' 15:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm How Do you start a discussion? :The forums. Also, you should start signing your posts with four ~'s. —'Ceiling Master' 00:12, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Umm... You are one of the kindest admin on wikis that I've seen on multiple accounts who banned my profile without notice thank you for the information--Lol559 (talk) 00:41, January 10, 2016 (UTC) why Read my blog--Lol559 (talk) 01:22, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :What blog? Also, it's kind of weird that you're messaging me on each Wiki I'm on... —'Ceiling Master' 02:20, January 10, 2016 (UTC) what! The Blog I wrote--Lol559 (talk) 02:23, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Me again Hello Ceiling Master me again, is it possible that you write me a e-mail (or another admin)? I still have an importan request I can't cover here on the talking page. Or tell me a time where I can find you in the Chat here, please. :)--MaskDeMajor (talk) 01:39, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Would around 02:00 UTC work for you? Ceiling Master (talk) 13:42, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, unfortunately I missed your message. :( I try to explain the case here, cause it seems not to work other way.^^° As I know Zeldapedia has a Youtube channel with very helpfull videos (thanks for that!). And then I've found a guy who is using the Zeldapedia gameplay and he is monetizing the videos and is making money with your content. I can't believe that you allowed this, because making money is not the sense behind a wiki. Here you find the two videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3RnHDWaRPk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyc0KSWc5Tw Maybe there are more videos, I don't know. It seems, that he is using alot gameplay from others. I'd recommend a youtube complaint if you want that this channel gets some consequences. --MaskDeMajor (talk) 19:57, January 22, 2016 (UTC) What do I do? I have friends who genuinely think they are the zelda characters since their amesia though I try to tell them the truth but every time I fail--Lol559 (talk) 08:57, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Message from Silly Snake Just for the record, anyone can use your walkthrough and there are more ways than just that. :Yes, I understand that. But one of Zeldapedia's rules is that only the user who made a walkthrough can edit it, as it's their creation and their userspace. —'Ceiling Master' 20:04, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me that. I'm new, so thanks for telling me. :No problem. If you have any other questions, let me know. —'Ceiling Master' 19:23, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I will. Message from MaskDeMajor Hey Ceiling Master, did you read my message above about the youtube videos? Where I told someone is using Zeldapedia's gameplay? --MaskDeMajor (talk) 20:33, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Why do you care about this so much? Oni Link 20:37, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry, it slipped my mind. Thing is, it's not like Zeldapedia makes money off of these videos, and I'm not about to turn into the Not-So-Fine Bros. and start taking down videos that I don't like. —'Ceiling Master' 21:08, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that is the point. Zeldapedia is not making money with these videos, but he is making money with Zeldapedia's videos without permission. But if that is okay for you, it is cool for me. If is not my case, I just wanted to let you know. :) @Oni Dark Link I really appreciate the work of Zeldapedia and I thought they should know that someone breaks their copyright, or am I wrong?--MaskDeMajor (talk) 23:29, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Nintendo is the one that owns the content of the video. Them making money off it is an issue with Nintendo. We only captured the video, which incidentally they requested permission for and provide credit to us. We have absolutely nothing to gain by making them remove it, in fact we lose potential viewers by making our content more scarce. Any copyright violations they're infringing have nothing to do with us and on a personal level they've done nothing wrong. Oni Link 23:47, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Just a new user with a few questions Hiya, so I see you're a pretty experienced guy, so I thought I'd ask you some questions (also sorry if the title is weird or too small or something, I've barley done any writing on the web aside from social media and YouTube.) First: What do you think would be a good page or edit, and what sets it apart from a really bad one, I've slightly edited Tingle and Medli's pages, but I'd love to know a good edit when I see one. Second: How do I do things like add a character to a category and put them in a box like what you see where you can expand it so you can view other characters in the same game. Third: How would you put spoiler warnings on pages so you can warn others about plot details. Lastly: How do I create infoboxes and such, if I ever create a new page. Sorry if these questions are blatantly obxious I'm new to this, so please help me, I'd love to be a contributor all around Wikia. Redja (talk) Redja 22:48, March 7, 2016 (UTC) 17:48 EST :Hey, welcome to the Wiki. Glad you've decided to pipe up and ask questions; not enough new users do that, in my humble opinion. :For your first question (and kind of an extension to all the others): Looking at our Manual of Style and other Wiki rules / guidelines are going to help you out in judging a "good" edit from a "bad" one. Of course, personally, I think that most edits are made in good intention, even if they are poorly formatted; that being said, I think new users don't spend enough time reading through our rules and whatnot. :To answer your second question: in the right-hand side of the editing screen, below the preview and publish buttons, there is a category section. Typing in the first characters of a word will make suggestions appear, so pick whatever you're looking for and make sure it's the correct category before publishing. For the second part of that question, I believe you're talking about a navbox. If you find the template page for any template used here on the Wiki, you can edit it to add characters. That's sort of advanced stuff, but you're free to try it out — the pages aren't locked or anything. :As for your third question: to insert a spoiler warning on a page, you need to use the template we've created specifically for that purpose. Wiki uses a very easy-to-learn pseudo-programming language that lets you make templates and put them on pages with double curly braces (i.e. ). All templates follow this format; simple enough. :And your last question: infoboxes are a type of template, and not one that new users usually get around to creating. There is rarely a need for a new infobox, as most of everything in the games can be categorized to fit at least one of them. So don't worry about that, if you make a new page, I can always add an infobox in later. :Hope that helps! You're not "obxious" at all (I assume that to be a clever portmanteau of "obnoxious" and "obvious"), everyone has questions when they first start. Welcome to the Wiki again, and feel free to ask me anything else. —'Ceiling Master' 00:52, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Message from Vileplume Viler Hey Ceiling Master I would like to let you know that the icon you have for your user avatar looks like the very creepy White hand sprite but in a black color but other than that have you guys thought of adding a section to your pages so you can comment on the page? take a look at the White Hand Sprite and the Wall Master image you have I'm... not sure I follow. If you're talking about commenting on my userpage, I have a section for that. Also, the picture is that of a Wallmaster from OoT. —'Ceiling Master' 03:30, March 19, 2016 (UTC) hi again um hi it's been awhile hasn't it> --Lol559 (talk) 18:02, March 21, 2016 (UTC)04:47, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Promotion Gaming footer Hi, Ceiling Master! It's been a while since I last asked about the footer program ;) I wanted to stop by to see if there's any update and to point you to the footer program's new home. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:52, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Hello again! Sorry, this totally slipped my mind. Currently, another user and I are trying to become bureaucrats, as there are no active bureaucrats on this Wiki right now. I'll ask him about this, but if you need a response quickly (I'm the only active admin right now), I say absolutely, we'd be thrilled to be included on the Action-Adventure footer. :EDIT: Well, we've been promoted, and we both agree on the gaming footer. So you have our permission, or whatever it is that you need. —'Ceiling Master' 18:54, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Sounds great - and congrats! I'll add it momentarily :) Raylan13 (talk) 17:00, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Cool, thanks. —'Ceiling Master' 03:16, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 02:25, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, fire away. —'Ceiling Master' 14:51, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Greetings Can you send an PNG photo (File:Link Artwork 1 (Twilight Princess).png) in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)? I tried to do it myself, but I couldn't because of my iPad problem. Sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 23:38, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I'm not 100% sure what the copyright rules are for situations like this, and I've never been very good with images, so I'm afraid not. I'm sure you can find some official art from Nintendo's Twilight Princess website, though. —'Ceiling Master' 03:16, May 31, 2016 (UTC)